Here They Stand
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry had actually been doing well in his potion class. Malfoy wasn't pleased. When Professor Slughorn's back is turned he throws a random ingredient into Harry's potion. It exploded and smoke filled the room. When the smoke disappeared they realize so did Harry. Dumbledore bashing.


**Here They Stand**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

-Loftwing and Rider mentally talking-

(With Harry)

Sixteen year old Harry was sitting on his bed. He was looking through the potion book professor Slughorn had given him. The instructions were so easy to follow. Hermione was upset that he was using it. The problem wasn't that he was doing well in potions. She said that it was due to him taking credit for someone else's work. He didn't. If the previous owner had written down a change he told the teacher someone had told him a different way. The real problem was that he had better grades than her. She couldn't handle him being better than her. She had acted like this when she found that he had the highest grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He wasn't using the book to get better grades. No he was using it so that he could hear more about his mum. Almost everyone talked about his dad. Remus, and Sirius when he was alive, praised the man. Professor Mcgonagall talked about his skill in Quidditch and Transfigurations. The headmaster praised the man's skills and Snape bad mouthed his father. Hermione had told him a few things about the man that she had read. Harry didn't really listen to Hermione about that. He wasn't really going to believe those books since the one on him claimed to have interviewed him and said that he was raised to be a prince. Obviously a lie.

The first class he had with professor Slughorn was amazing. He hadn't been talked down to or belittled. No points were taken off him and he could actually understand the instructions. Then the man began talking about his mum. It was nice hearing about her. Harry decided that he would use the book to hear more about her.

'Hermione takes her parents for granted. She doesn't understand what it's like to not have them. To grow up without them and in a place that hates you.' He thought bitterly.

The book wasn't the only reason he was doing better. He had gotten permission from the man to use one of the labs to practice. He had told professor Slughorn that he had not really been putting an effort into the class and wanted to practice. It was the truth. With a new understanding of potions he began from first year. He had found a third and fourth year textbook from the same owner. He then practiced without the books. He could now do them from memory.

The black haired teen checked the time. Seeing that it was time for class had Harry packing his bag. He climbed out of bed and left the dorm. He made his way to potions. It was his first class of the day.

'Funny. I used to hate going to potions and loved going to DADA. Now it's the reverse. Reminds me of when I was eleven.' He thought in amusement. 'Snape really makes a class horrible. He is a brilliant man but a terrible teacher, well in person at least.'

As he entered the classroom both Hermione and Malfoy glared at him. He ignored them and went to his area. He made sure to use the spell to clean and sterilize his work space. Thanks to the textbook he had learned about the spell. Turns out almost no one cleaned up and sterilized after they finished making their potion and the professor usually didn't. They felt it was the student's job to do it and the next person's job to make sure their area was clean before they began.

He had blushed when he read what the previous owner had written. The green eyed wizard had no idea that once you packed up you were supposed to use the spell. It should have been obvious. He had to do it when cooking. An unclean area could contaminate what a person is making. He had to admit that after his first potion class he didn't really pay attention. He just made sure to know what ingredients should never be put together.

Harry wondered why he should bother trying when Snape hated his guts. The man yelled at him and belittled him for taking notes. He acted like Harry didn't read the potion book. He had read it. The problem was that he didn't memorize it from reading it only once and he kept getting confused by the Latin words mixed in. He hadn't realized he would need to learn Latin. It wasn't his fault that instead of sending a teacher Dumbledore sent Hagrid. Usually those muggle raised were meant to have a teacher get them and guide them into the wizarding world. He had learned a week into school that those who were muggle raised had been made to buy a book on Latin to help them learn.

Harry wasn't given that chance. The headmaster wanted to make sure he knew that Slytherins were bad. The teen knew this. Most people didn't realize how smart Harry was. He learned best through doing then reading and most people seemed to forget he was around. He was so used to staying quiet that unless he was with friends he was usually really quiet. When the twins picked him up he had overheard Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore talking. He had learned the truth. He acted like he didn't since it was safer. He had no idea what the man would do it he learned Harry wasn't actually loyal to him. Harry just made sure to record conversations and had his bank vaults secured. If anything happened the recorded conversations would automatically be sent to Madam Bones and his vaults would go to Neville, Luna, Ron, the Twins, Remus, Tonks, and Snape. He also left them letters dipped in truth ink so that they would know the truth. The last one was a thank you for saving his life on more than one occasion and the bonus would be that it would really shock the dour man.

As he prepared his area Harry became amused. He found it funny that he learned more about potions from a book than he did in class and the best part was that the previous owner was Snape. It was ironic that in person the man couldn't teach yet a book he once owned and wrote in had. Yes he knew exactly who the book once belonged to.

'Please. His handwriting hasn't changed that much.' He thought. 'It's hard not to recognize his handwriting after seeing so much of it over the years. The man loved to make so many notes just to make me feel dumb.'

What surprised the dark haired wizard was that Hermione hadn't figured it out. She loved bragging about how smart she was. Then again he did suspect the teachers just gave her a grade without reading it. Her papers were becoming more and more like novels. He wouldn't blame them for not reading them.

He had only once seen a note on her paper. Snape had told her that she needed to shorten her paper. He wanted her to stick with the topic of the essay and not go off on a tangent. She cried and went to Dumbledore. Her A turned into an O and there were no more notes.

Harry was brought out of her thoughts when the teacher entered the room. He told them which potion they were going to make after a long winded speech. The teen got to work.

"Good job Mr. Potter. Just like your mum." The professor told the teen and leaned in close. "She had a hard time with potions at first and then a friend helped and after practicing she became a master at potions. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you sir." That made him feel better.

Professor Slughorn smiled before moving on. Harry had looked at the next step. He then began to carefully cut up the slugs into even strips. Malfoy used that moment to throw in a random ingredient into Harry's cauldron. The green eyed teen saw the ingredient go in when it was too late to stop it.

"No!" He screamed.

Everyone looked over at him. The potion exploded a few seconds later. Harry threw himself on top to protect the others from getting hit. Green smoke then filled the room preventing anyone from seeing anything. Professor Slughorn had used magic to clear the smoke.

"No!" Hermione yelled.

The reason she yelled was because Harry wasn't there. All that was left was a smudge mark. The stunned professor was quick to recover and take control of the situation.

"Nobody move." He ordered before he conjured a patronus and sent a message.

They waited for the headmaster to arrive. It didn't take long until the man arrived. He went over to Professor Slughorn.

"What happened?" He asked as Snape entered the room.

"I have no idea. I was checking on Mr. Zabini's potion when I heard Mr. Potter yell no. I turned to see what happened. Mr. Potter was jumping onto the cauldron just as it exploded. Soon after green smoke filled the room and once I removed it Mr. Potter was gone. Only a smudge mark remained." The teacher answered.

As Slughorn explained what happened Snape began searching Harry's work area. He found a black journal. He looked through it but found that it was written in parseltongue. Luckily no one saw this so he was able to place it in his pocket. He then looked over the remaining potion.

"Anyone else see this?" Dumbledore asked.

No one came forward. Malfoy was shocked but kept quiet. He knew that once the dark lord heard what happened and they found that he had anything to do with it he would be dead. Voldemort would torture him before killing him. He really hoped no one knew he was involved. Luckily he grabbed the ingredient from Smith's workstation. He prayed that the Hufflepuff would be blamed.

They learned that the ingredient was a dragon horn. It wasn't even supposed to be used in the potion. At first they blamed Smith but he was later found innocent. Malfoy wasn't caught to be the one to throw it. They eventually learned that everything that he had owned was gone. The bank refused to help them stating that Harry was an emancipated minor and therefore had no magical guardian. They learned that he had been thanks to the tournament. Dumbledore had been pissed. He had no idea who the vaults went to and the bank wasn't going to contact the person until they had proof of Harry's death. Ron knew who Harry had given them to but remained silent. He knew that his best friend no longer trusted the old man.

The tapes that held the recorded conversations appeared on Madam Bone's desk. She began a silent investigation. Snape gave the journal to Voldemort. The man would wait until later to read the book. Both had figured it used to belong to him and not Harry.

* * *

(?)

A blonde haired boy on top of a giant red boy flew around. Neither bird nor teen seemed to have a direction in mind. They flew about lazily. Soon a green light caught their attention.

"Let's go see what that was, Red." The boy said to the bird.

-Okay.- Red agreed.

The two flew in the direction the light had been. The blonde gasped when he spotted the injured teen lying on the ground. Red landed close by. The teen hopped off the bird and went over to the teen. He placed his fingers on the injured person's neck and breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. He carefully picked him up and placed him on Red. The teen then climbed on the bird behind the unconscious boy.

"Hurry Red. We need to get him to the hospital." He urged.

-On it.-

The bird soon took off. He flew towards the main island. A red haired boy on another bird flew next to him.

"What happened Link?" The yellow clad teen asked.

"Don't know. I just found him injured near the Lumpy pumpkin. Can you tell the headmaster, Pipit?" He asked.

"Of course." Pipit flew towards the academy.

Soon Link was at the hospital. Red carefully landed. It took a few seconds but he managed to take the boy off Red without dropping him. A doctor ran up to them when he had spotted them through the window.

"Found him like this." Link said before the man had a chance to speak.

"Let's get him inside." The doctor said.

Link entered the hospital and laid him on the bed. He backed off so that the doctor could work. The headmaster entered the hospital after a few minutes. He walked over to Link.

"I want you and Red to go get some rest. I'll keep you updated." He promised knowing it was the only way to get the blonde to leave.

"Yes sir." With one last look Link left.


End file.
